


Together

by anonymous15



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous15/pseuds/anonymous15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund realizes that he needs Anna, and he will do anything to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is my first fic, and I'm really not a good writer at all, but there's so few anlett fics that I thought I should add to the collection.

It had been almost two weeks since he walked out on her at the altar, and he still hadn't gotten word on his resignation. He wanted to leave this town leave this war behind, but the fact that he would be leaving without her, Anna Strong, made it so much harder for him to go. Oh how he wanted to be with her, how he wanted to go back in time and stop her from leaving. He would have done anything to keep her, but at this point it was too late, she was off, well wherever she was, without him. He wanted, no needed to go and find her, to know she was safe, so he went to the only person that could help him, Abraham. 

“Major Hewlett, what brings you here?” Abraham questioned “Coming to say your final goodbye?”

“No, I'm actually still waiting to hear back about my resignation” he replied.

“Oh, it's a shame that they haven't replied yet” he said sounding just snarky enough to make Edmund sigh in annoyance.

“Actually Abraham, I have something to discuss with you about an- Mrs.Strong” he said barely catching his mistake. He couldn't call her Anna, at least not in front of Abe after what happened.

“I don't know what you want to discuss I don't know any more thank you do.” Abraham lied. 

“I know that's not true” Edmund prodded “Now tell me where she went or I will have to use my pistol.” At this Abes jaw clenched, which strangely gave Edmund joy.

“Fine” Abe replied “She went to Washington's camp.”

“So it's true” Edmund mumbled “She really was a spy?” He turned and walked out, Abe had a smile on his face.

Edmund had already come up with a plan, he was going to write to Anna, and Abraham was going to take him to where he meets his contact so that he could pass the letter off. He would ask about her spying and ask her to come back to Setauket so that they could talk, even if it was the last time he saw her, he needed answers.

\--------------------

Anna woke up to see Caleb and Ben walking into the tent with a letter.

“Ben, is that intelligence from Culper?” She asked 

“No” Caleb answered for Ben “It's a letter, for you from major Hewlett..” He trailed off

Anna looked at them with utter disbelief and grabbed the letter and quickly read it.

“He knows I'm a spy” she said “And he wants to meet me in Setauket” How did he find out he was a spy. Did Richard tell Edmund just to prove she wasn't the one for him. Mary wouldn't tell, did Abe? But why would any of them tell him unless he knew to. Did he know she was a spy this whole time? She wanted to scream, to run out of the tent and cry in the forest but she couldn't. 

“Anna” Ben said interrupting her train of thought “You can see him if you like”

“Ya I can take you” Caleb supplied

“Ok Caleb, I'm going to write a letter right now saying I want to meet him, I have to explain to him he needs to know the truth.” She said determined to let Edmund know everything. “Then you will bring the letter to Abe and he will take it to Hewlett.”

“Annie, what if Abe won't take the letter to him” Caleb had to ask.

“He will, I know he will” she really had no idea if he would but when she said it aloud it help her reassure herself.

\----------------

“Face it Hewlett she's not coming” Abe said from behind him.

“She's coming Abraham, we just need to wait” there was no way Edmund was gonna leave now he had waited so long already there was no way he was gonna leave now.

\----------------

Anna stood at the very front of the boat as they approached the shore, she could not believe that she was actually going to see Edmund. She was to happy that she completely forgot about what they were here to discuss, so when she ran to him and hugged him she was greeted with a terrible surprise.

“Mrs. Strong there is something we need to discuss” he said without putting his arms around her. She assumes this was his attempt at anger towards her.

“Of course” she said with a fake smile plastered on “What would you like me to expand first?”

“How long were you a spy?” Edmund asked his anger starting to become more obvious.

“The entire time I knew you” she said her voice already beginning to thicken with tears “But Edmund it's not that simple--”

“It seems that simple to me” he said his voice now raised “You befriended me as a mission you only wanted to me to get information, you tricked me and because you knew that I was in love with you. I was in danger so you broke my heart, you left me because you thought you were saving me when all you had to do was tell me-”

“It wasn't like that” she choked out, at this point there was no way to control her tears “It may have started out that way but as I got to know you I began to have feelings so you. I learned that you were not that cold officer that I knew you to be originally.” She was practically shouting now “You are a man of honor and you treated me like I have never been treated in my life, you cared when no one else did, you protected me from Simcoe you showed me a side of you that no one else knew. Edmund I know that what I did to you was so wrong, and I know that you probably aren't going to forgive me but just know that I did it all because I love you” He stared at her for a while before speaking up.

“You really do all of this to protect me?” He asked 

“Yes, because you deserve it, you are a good and decent man and you didn't deserve to die in cold blood.” She replied entirely truthfully.

“I forgive you, and if it's not too ridiculous I would like to ask you to accompany me to Scotland, so that we can start over” He added and she could clearly see that he really did want her to go with him, so she glanced at Caleb who gave her a simple nod. She turned back to Edmund his mouth twisted into a smile, his eyes full of hope and he ran to him and hugged him this time with him hugging her back. 

“Yes Edmund I will go with you to Scotland” she celebrated as Abe turned and walked away. She ran over to Caleb and thanked him. Hewlett held out his arm, Anna gladly took it as they walked back to Setauket together at last.


End file.
